Spiderman Homecoming - Building
by ILikeCookiesLoads
Summary: Just a quick one shot about how Peter has a bad time when a new hotel is being built next door and his heightened senses makes the noises that but worse.


Peter was almost back from school, he could see his apartment, he paused a street away, seeing a familiar talk metal structure, random materials and a safety net. Peter frowned, builders were walking into the building next to his, Peter threw his hands in his pockets as he slowly walked towards his house, just as he was opening the door and stepping in a loud noise began, drilling. God, Peter knew this sound well, he lived in a big city, he was used to it, but this close to home, it would become a nightmare, he knew it would. But what could you do?

He walked up the stairs, the loud noise clearly bothering him, he opened the door to his apartment, "hey," he innocently greeted his Aunt.

May looked up and smiled brightly, but seeing his clear discomfort, frowned, "what's up honey?"

"Oh, nothing, just the noise."

"Oh, you mean the building works? Well it isn't that loud," she said, "but, yeah, I guess it will get a bit annoying over time."

Peter shrugged, "nothing to be done I guess, don't worry, although I may avoid the nest for a while."

May smiled, "understood."

Peter lay in bed that night, his head was aching so much, tears fell from his eyes, the cushion over his head, the noise had stopped but his ears still hurt, still ringed. Peter had never imagined some small building works could hurt so bad.

The next day at school Peter fell asleep in class, he was told of by his teacher and thought about how he would sleep once he got back, but as soon as he neared his street and the loud annoying noise sounded, he began to hate himself, hate himself and his amazing hearing and everything.

He opened the door to his apartment, didn't even greet his aunt, and went to his bed, hiding under the pillow.

May came in, "Peter?"

"It's just so loud," the boy complained.

May smiled softly, pitying the teenager, "want to go out for lunch? Some place quiet."

Peter gave a small nod, abandoning the pillow to follow May outside.

That night Peter again couldn't sleep from the ringing in his ears.

When a week had passed, and he still wasn't sleeping, was beginning to show signs of stress, and holding his head from the pain. May knew action needed to be taken.

Stepping out onto the small balcony, after Peter had gone to sleep, she phoned a number she rarely used.

"May? How can I help you? Is peter okay?" Tony's voice, loud and clear.

"Hello, he is fine... kind of."

"Kind of? What happened?"

"Well, there building a new hotel near our home..."

Tony was silent for a moment, "that's nice, should increase the properties value."

"Yes... that's not the point, it's a bit noisy, and... well it's affecting Peter, I think because of his heightened senses... that was a thing right? Because it isn't that noisy, but he can't take it..."

Tony nodded, "yes, yes that is a thing, in fact it would make sense that it would be quite bad for him. If it's okay with you May, how about after school tomorrow Happy pick him up and he can stay at the facility, at least until the worst of it is over?"

May smiled, "thank you, I didn't know what to do, I know it's silly."

"Not at all May, he isn't a normal kid, some things will affect him more, it is perfectly justified that you be worrying, and a perfectly good line of action to contact me, it is what I gave you the number for after all."

"Thanks, you know, I didn't really trust you with Peter at first but... you really do have his best interest in mind."

A moment of silence, "yeah, I guess I do. You raised a good kid."

May smiled, "I know."

When Peter showed up at the facility the next day, Tony realized how desperately the kid needed away from his apartment, the kid looked ill, tired, hungry, hurt... Tony directed him to his room and watched as the practically fell onto the bed, eyes closing and not opening until almost ten in the evening, when he finally came searching for some food and a quick film before going back to bed. It didn't take long for Peter to be looking a lot better.

Tony sent a couple of his scientists to sound proof the small flat, with May's permission, preparing for the next time this happened.

May, gratefully did something that Tony really wanted to say no to, yet didn't have the heart to, he was invited to dinner with the small family. Family wasn't Tony's thing, but when May invited him in front of Peter, looking so hopeful that he would say yes, and Peter got that happy excited look. Tony had no other choice, he came, wearing casual clothes and with a bottle of wine and some chocolate worth more than the entire flat, not that either of them would ever know that.

Tony had to admit, May wasn't a half bad cook, and she was definitely a perfect guardian for his kid. And May also had to admit, Peter was no longer only her kid, she had to share. And that was for the best, Peter was so happy, he needed this. He needed Tony, he needed the adventure of Spiderman.

May had raised a good child, Tony would raise a good superhero.


End file.
